


Missing Pearl

by KatBerries



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Mainly plotpoints, decided to try this, i was bored, not a full fic, seriously wat was i thinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21345112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatBerries/pseuds/KatBerries
Summary: After the war Pearl disappears. After the war, it is assumed that Pearl wandered off to be alone. After the corruption light, it is assumed that she was corrupted.After the war, Pearl goes somewhere no one expects.And boy is this one hell of a mess.------Go head and ask whatever you want in the comments, and i will absolutely answer it. Feel free to also drop a scenario request and i will do either a normal plot planning or a one shot.(Again, this is not a full fic, its plots written and anything in this au written.)(Feel free to point out mistakes :) )
Relationships: Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Rose Quartz/Greg Universe, Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 25





	1. Rose's side of the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on AO3, so let me know if i've done anything wrong. ~kat

\- Like Canon, Pearl maquraded as Rose Quartz and faked Pink Diamond’s shattering.  
\- after Rose reformed, Pearl went missing  
\- Rose thought Pearl was wandering around earth, trying to deal with her emotions after the fake shattering, and trusted pearl to take care of herself.  
\- Rose knew that many of the other Crystal Gems were mourning the loss of close friends or back at the bases, or just roaming the earth.  
\- Good intentions, but Rose would find out giving Pearl space was a major mistake.  
\- Corruption happens, while Rose and Garnet visited the battlefield. Only Garnet was close enough to be saved.  
\- Their first encounter with a corrupted gem devastated Rose. When she realised that they were empty shells of who they were and that she couldn’t save them, Rose fell apart.  
\- Realising Pearl was now gone dealt the final blow.


	2. Garnet's side of the beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose fell. What about our beloved fusion?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOps, my hand slipped.

-She still has no idea about the fake shattering  
\- She however, was aware that Pearl served someone nearer to the high end of the social caste  
\- She had seen Pearl change outfits to act as a double agent, from what Pearl said.  
\- She still met Pearl the same way in canon, Pearl to Garnet was somewhat a mentor to an extent.  
\- Garnet did realise how Pearl still seemed tense around her, especially around sapphire, and hated homeworld's pearl programming.  
\- She knows how Pearl needed space and therefore did not try to find her when she went missing, but that proved to be one of her biggest regrets.  
\- Realising what corruption was broke her, and finding out they couldn’t be saved crushed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So......where on earth is Pearl?


	3. Pearl's side of the beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Pearl?  
I dunno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FInally updating lol

-After the fake shattering, she brought Pink Diamond’s gem back to camp and waited for her to reform  
\- She snuck away to the moon base and changed her appearance back. Though not based fully on that reasoning.  
\- She finds out homeworld was looking for Pink Diamond’s Pearl, and worries slightly  
\- When the mass evacuation was ordered, she went straight to earth and to the higest ranking Gem around and pretended to be a docile Pearl. After all, certain orders from the other diamonds overrided Pink’s orders.  
\- When asked, Pearl said that she recieved order to get onto the ships for a mass evacuation.  
\- When they realised that they found Pink Diamonds pearl, Pearl was immidieately brought to the other diamonds who demanded an explanation.  
\- “My diamond had instructed me to stay on the Moon Base and do my work.”  
\- She pretended to not know about Pink Diamonds shattering, since she was not supposed to have access to comunication and so on unless instucted. Even though Pearl did pretended to do Pink Diamond’s work and acessed so much forbidden things as Rose Quartz led the battles.  
\- She was supposed to only have access to the filing, note taking and general orders.  
\- Some gems in the rebellion knew that she had an owner who still had control over her, but excepet for Rose, no one acually knew who. So she got away from the Crystal Gems during the war without much problems  
\- At the mention of Pink Diamond, Blue Diamond started tearing up.  
\- Pearl was eventually sent to Pink Diamond’s zoo at Blue Diamond’s insistence.  
\- What no one knew was that she had managed to connect herself to Garnet, and was very aware of what was going on back on earth.  
\- Pearl decided to go back to draw questions away from herself, adding on to a slight bit of old programming and her subconscious, fearing they would try to get her to find out the truth of the shattering, and therefore overriding Pink Diamond’s command and revealing everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew


	4. Why did Pearl go back? (Detailed)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More details on her reasoning......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for @Commonswift  
Chapter 3 had to be edited slightly

@Commonswift : ...but why did Pearl go back to the Moon Base?  
She suddenly wanted out the rebellion?  
Was it some Pearl programming that forced her back?  
ugh she spent that long with Agate Blue...maybe corruption was the better option…

\-----

In a way it is some old pearl programming. But there was also fear included. The fake shattering took a small toll on Pearl, she was to continue decieving everyone, it was a death that seemed very real as well. With the new order placed on her after a thousand years of being as free as possible, her gem messed up slightly, and it made her want to return to the moon base. Over there, she was still having internal conflict as to listen to programming or herself, like an internal fight. So while she tried to calm everything down, she decided to look through files and gather information as to what was going on. Since for her, reading and sorting through things were calming and she liked her skills, those she was supposed to have and those she was not. She was also hacking as it was a reminder of her being herself, for her to say fuck you to her programming and to maybe throw that down again.

Unfortunately the order to retreat came too quickly. Pearl was not as calm as she would a got worried about the diamonds trying to find her so that they get info on the shattering and that she herself would expose everyone, especially if they choose to override Pink’s command. Technically slightly illogical, but Pearl was not thinking straight and was overwhelemed.

On her way back to homeworld, she finally calms down enough to get a hold of the programming, and sucessfully tricks the diamonds into believing that she knew nothing and was near to useless.

The rough timeline estimate being:  
\- Rose took half a day to reform  
\- Pearl makes sure everything is okay within an hour and leaves to calm down  
\- She wonders around earth for a while, for about half an hour and the programming takes slight control.  
\- She heads to the moon base and stays for about one and a half earth hour before the order for retreat got sent out to all systems on earth.  
\- She heads to the higest ranking gem on earth which takes about 10 minutes, after searching databases.

Everything took less than 4 hours to happen.

(She did not know about the corruption)


	5. Aftermath on earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lmao sorry for the hiatus

\- Rose and Garnet eventually do find Amethyst in the kindergarden.  
\- Amethyst does not learn about Pearl, it’s a major sore spot for both Rose and Garnet to talk about Pearl. The two do talk about her in secret.  
\- There is no Alexandrite, Sugalite takes most of the larger fights. Sugalite got out of control once, Garnet enjoying the fusion too much, as it reminded her of Sardonyx  
\- Amethyst could feel Garnet hiding something when fusing. She often picked out longing, sadness, and a few others before suppression in the fusion, but had a feeling that she should not talk about it.   
-The temple is not made like Obsidian, but instead it's of Pearl, Rose and Garnet's fusion. Garnet never talks about it, and neither did Rose.  
\- The door has an empty spot that no one uses. That room is just a huge void and unaccessable, just occasionally seen  
\- Rose fell for Greg and had Steven.  
\- Amethyst did not understand the sudden change, Garnet suddenly changed, all the hints of playfulness dissappeared. And then she overhears things that she probably should not have.  
\- Garnet unfused, on the beach below the temple, both Ruby and Sapphire were crying.  
———-  
“We can’t do this.”  
“I don’t know anymore, Ruby”  
“We were never meant to take up a leadership role, we always depended on Rose and her.”  
“Amethyst needs us. Steven needs us. Greg needs us.”  
“If only she were here.”  
“We haven’t even found her gem.”  
“I don’t know, Sapphy. Right now we really need her.”  
“.....”  
“ Sapphy?”  
"I wish she was here. We need her."  
———-  
\- It was only then did Amethyst realise how wrong her assumption was. She always thought Garnet was second in command to Rose, but now there was a mysterious person there that she did not know.  
\- Amethyst chooses not to talk about it again, sensing that she should not even know about this.  
\- In this AU, Lapis comes back right after the start of the making of the drill, and right after Peridot hurting Amethyst’s feelings.  
\- Lapis was found at the galaxy warp by Amethyst who kept the mirror in her room.  
\- Steven found it and released Lapis and the fight goes down similarly to canon  
\- Garnet is strangely silent during the construction of the drill, even for her, until Ruby and Sapphire start talking through her, not knowing the others were listening.

———-

“She would have loved this.”  
“Yea….Remember that time she rebuilt a ship’s parts to use as cannons against the other ships?”  
“That was awsome….it still is.”  
“I miss being Sardonyx. I miss her.”  
“I do too, Ruby.”  
“ Do you think we accidentally overlooked her gem?”  
“Not likely, we’ve inspected every gem in the temple...she just isn’t there…”  
“Why did she leave?”

————

\- No one knew how to speak to Garnet about what they heard.  
\- Garnet eventually realises that they overheard what she said.  
\- The drill is done, but slower than it was in canon since only Peridot did the technical work.

**Author's Note:**

> :3 please leave comments id love to know what you think about this


End file.
